Sakura Cherry Blossoms in Feburary
by Recycled Crap
Summary: A dying girl who knows much about life, a shinigami who is happy with his job and death. When they meet, a deadly epidemic scheme is revealed, a lost love, and what the term living is all about. Contains some manga spoilers.


Sakura- Cherry Blossoms in Feburary

Unexpected News

--------------------------------------------

Day: November 2, 2052 Time: 9:55

"Isn't there anything more you can do?"

"I'm sorry but this disease is fairly new, right now the only treatments we have are pills to help repress the disease."

"This is not acceptable! We came here six months ago and you said she was fine! And now you are telling me that she is going to die!"

"I am truly sorry, this epidemic has spread faster than we thought, we have professionals working long hours of the day to try to find a cure but no luck so far. I will prescribe these pills to prolong her life but that is all can to for now, I am sorry."

"That's all you have to say!"

"Okaasan, we wanted to know the truth right?" said a tiny voice. "I can't live forever, right, Okaasan?"

"Sakura! What are you saying? Of course it is this man's fault! You would be alive longer if he had told us earlier!" said Sakura's mother.

"Arigatou Sensei, thank you for the pills," Sakura said with a little bow. "Okaasan, let's go."

"I'll be right there! Ask Tanaka-san to drive you home first, I have some things to discuss with Haruku-sensei first," said Sakura's mother.

"Hai, see you at home," said Sakura closing the door slightly but opening it a crack. She knew eavesdropping was bad but she wanted to know what they were discussing.

"Haruku, we have known each other since we were kids and were neighbors for five years, tell me the truth, with the pills how long will Sakura be able to live?" Okaasan said bravely. (A/N Okay I got tired of typing up Sakura's mother every time she spoke so every time you see Okaasan, it's Sakura's mom ;))

"Without the pills she would die in a month, with, she will at least have three months," said Haruku. In hearing the news, Sakura's mom sobbed silent sobs into her hands as the doctor comforted her. Sakura, silently closed the door so not even a click was heard, and ran as fast as she could to the car in fear that anybody would see hear cry.

"Tanaka-san! Take me back home those are my mother's orders!" Sakura said fighting back the tears.

"Hai, Sakura," said Tanaka as he drove away from the hospital that sent all of her hopes crashing down.

Day: November 3, 2052 Time: 7:32 Time Left: Approximately 89 Days

"Young Miss! It is time for breakfast!" a maid said as she tapped onto Sakura's door.

"Tell my mother I will not be eating with her today, arigatou," I said.

"Hai, Sakura-sama, Emiko thought this would happen so she prepared a tray for you, I'll leave it outside your door, please excuse me now, thank you," the maid said placing Sakura's breakfast outside of her door.

Sakura looked around her room and sighed, it was painted pink with many dolls everywhere, it was as if a fifteen year old girl had never been in this room before. She slowly opened the door and found her food waiting outside, partially cold already from the November frost. She ate her food slowly and quietly and then swallowed her pill and took a gulp of water. The brown hair that framed her face rustled slightly. She go up and put on her school uniform, a sailor styled one adorned with her schools colors, black and red.

"Tanaka-san, please drive me to school," Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"Hai, Sakura-san," he said as he tipped his hat lower and drove her to school.

­­

November 3, 2052 Time: 9:55 Time Left: Approximately 89 Days

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Guess who went on a date with Akito yesterday? Yours truly!" said Hitomi, Sakura's best friend.

"Oh, you told me you were going on a date with him last Saturday," Sakura said.

"What's wrong with you! You usually always want to hear all the juicy details about my date, okay whatever I'll tell you anyways. First, we went to this really fancy restaurant and it was sooo much fun, he tried to pronounce all of these French words and he couldn't say a single thing! You should have come since you're a halfie(it means half Japanese) and you know how to speak French and then we- " Hitomi was cut short.

"I really don't want to hear this right now Hitomi-chan," said Sakura sighing.

"Someone is PMSing," Hitiomi said with a small laugh.

Sakura slammed her hands onto her desk. "I'm sorry I'm not in the mood for this right now, could you please leave my desk, thank you Hitomi-chan," Sakura said straining herself not to leave the class, the school bell then rang leaving everyone rushing to their own seats. It started the daily routine, bowing to the teacher, then the teacher would start yelling at people. Today's victim was a girl who shortened her skirt a bit too much for the strict teacher to handle.

"_Sheesh, Tomoe should have learned by now, she gets yelled at almost every morning. Hmmm? The new kid isn't wearing a school uniform, it's not like the teacher to miss something like this," Sakura thought._

After the teacher's long rant on her victims, Sakura raised her hand.

"Sensei! Then new kid isn't wearing his uniform, I just thought you would want to know," she said.

"Hmm? Karasuma-kun seems to be wearing his uniform, I don't see what the trouble is," said her Sensei.

"Eh? No, no Karasuma-kun is wearing his uniform, I'm talking about this kid sitting behind me! Right here!" said Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura-san, I am sure no one is there," said her Sensei.

"Eh, I think something might be messing with my head sensei. Sumimasen," said Sakura.

"So you really can see me, can't you," said the boy that was sitting behind her.

"W-ww-who are you?" Sakura replied shakily.

"Izumi Lio, but too bad those will be the last words you hear, for I am going to take you soul Sakura Suzuki," Izumi said.

"Get out! Get out of my HEAD!" Sakura cried out as she ran out of the room screaming.

"Sakura, chan?" questioned Hitomi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumimasen- Sorry

Okassan - Mother

Okay, so that was a slow beginning and I'm sorry if my writing sucks and all but w/e. Please Review! Thanks! This is my second Fanfic, but it is my first one I hope will actually be successful. Oh well Good Luck to me.


End file.
